TALES FROM THE CITADEL
by Swordwriter
Summary: First in a series of one shots. Beckett and Castle join with a team from the 14th. precinct to investigate a serial rapist-murderer. The female detective shows an interest in Castle and Beckett's green-eyed monster comes out to play.
1. Chapter 1

**TALES FROM THE CITADEL**

**Inspired by the work and encouragement of Knight Rider Alpha I am going to try my hand at some one- shots and short stories written from prompts, all except this first one. It's my own. I don't belong to any social media sites so send any prompts through IM. Swordwriter**

**Disclaimer: Castle and the characters from the show are the property of Marlowe and ABC. ****None of the characters in this story are mine. I'm just borrowing them for a while. **

_Authors Note: A story set in season five between the time Kate and Castle start dating and their engagement. A particularly vicious series of rape-murders cause a joint investigation between Beckett's team and a team from the 14__th__ precinct. A female detective shows a definite interest in Castle, which causes the green-eyed monster in Kate to come out and play._

**Chapter One: You're mine**

**The 12****th**** Precinct, Thursday morning**

"Detective Beckett please bring your team into my office, you too Mr. Castle." Captain Gates said. Castle raised his eyebrows as if to say what now? Kate Beckett shrugged but gestured at the office. Becket, Castle, Esposito and Ryan entered the office. There were two other detectives in the office, a blond man in his mid-thirties and his partner a red-headed woman perhaps a decade younger. The man was average looking but the woman quite pretty.

Captain Gates made the introductions. Detective Jeff Bronson, Detective Melissa Taylor, I would like you to meet Detectives Katherine Beckett, Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan and Civilian Consultant Richard Castle. They all shook hands.

Jeff Bronson said, "I already know Mr. Castle. How's it going Rick?" Castle smiled and said, "Pretty good Jeff how are Beverly and the kids? I haven't had a chance to visit, how long has it been, a couple of years at least?"

"More like five Rick."

"That long? Well I'll have to make it a point to get by some- time soon. How are Karen and Cindy?"

"They're doing pretty good except that Cindy's driving Karen nuts. Teen age girl feeling her oats," Jeff laughed. Karen's getting pay back for all the problems she caused Mom and Dad.

"Tell me about it. Alexis is just starting college."

Captain Gates snapped. "Social hour later people, we have work to do. The chief of detectives has asked up to team up with these detectives from the 14th. We have had a series of rape-murders and he wants the perpetrator caught soonest. Detective Bronson has the case files. Go into the conference room and get to work.

When they all had settled Detective Bronson started to explain the case passing out crime scene photos as he did so. They were photos of young women who appeared to be college age. All were nude, tied spread eagle to a bed with obvious evidence of torture before they were raped and murdered. Castle slammed his fist down on the table, obviously enraged. His normally sparkling blue eyes were cold and almost gray. "We have to catch this son of a bitch before he can do this again." Kate put a calming hand on his arm, rubbing it gently.

"We will Castle, We will."

Castle stood up. "Give me a few minutes, please. Look, why don't I go get coffee for everyone. How do you two take it?" He didn't bother to ask his team's orders he knew them by heart. Reagan asked for black and Baez asked for a mocha latte. After Castle left the room Esposito said, "Cut him a little slack will you, Little Castle is the same age as those girls and he's taking it hard. So am I. Alexis is like my niece. When we catch this guy one of you had better arrest him. I might just blow him away."

When Castle came back with the coffees he had visibly calmed down. He passed the coffee out handing Beckett hers first. She smiled and thanked him. Each of the others thanked him. Detective Taylor looked at him thoughtfully. She'd met him less than an hour before and was already strongly attracted to him. Of course part of the attraction was the Nikki Heat books. She'd read them but never expected to meet the author. Even in this poor setting he was exhibiting a powerful charisma. Could it be pheromones? She wondered.

Detective Taylor analyzed the dynamics of the team she was going to be working with. It was obvious what the partnerships were. Ryan and Esposito were seated next to each other as were Castle and Beckett. Taylor had never heard of a cop having a civilian partner before but she couldn't deny the fact. She wondered if they were more than partners. Especially after she was introduced she realized that Kate was the inspiration for Nikki Heat.

She was pulled out of her reverie by Jeff Bronson speaking. "This scumbag committed his first one that we know of three months ago, the second one two and a half months ago, the third two months ago. Jeff's voice was tight with anger. The fourth occurred a month and a half ago and the fifth a month ago. So if he sticks to his time table we have two weeks to catch him before he strikes again. As you can see from the crime scene photos the MO is the same in each case. He didn't try to hide who his victims were as ID was left at the scene. All the girls were pretty college students. One girl was from Columbia, two were from NSU, one from Barnard and one from Fordham."

Jeff paused to take a sip of coffee and then continued. "We've talked to their friends. None of them knew each other; none of them had the same major or competed in intermural sports. As far as we can tell the only things that they had in common were that they were college students and they were in really good shape, probably runners or swimmers. Another factor that the crimes have in common is that they were all killed on a late Friday night or an early Saturday morning."

Castle was frowning at the photos. Kate noticed and said, "Got something Castle?"

Castle looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't anyone notice the clothing? I know that it's tossed aside but they are all nice clothes, like they were dressed for a date or clubbing."

Melisa stood up and walked over beside Castle. A surprised look appeared on her face and she said, "You're right Castle. Oh crap how could I miss that? I should have noticed I really like to go clubbing." Kate's eyes narrowed, Melisa was standing a little too close to Castle and slanted her eyes toward him as she said it. At least Castle hadn't noticed it, his focus solely on the case.

They spent a hard day on the case with nothing new to go on except Castle's comment on the clothing. Danny said, "It's been a long day why don't we wrap it up. And head home." Castle spoke up. "Look, tomorrow's Friday. Why don't we all get together at my bar The _Old Haunt_?

Jeff, you can bring Beverly and ask Jack and Karen if they want to come, your dad too if he'll come slumming with the working cops and a writer." Jeff laughed, his eyes twinkling at the thought of getting together with an old friend and drinking his beer for free.

He clapped Castle on the shoulder. "That's a great idea Rick. Dad will probably show up even if it's only to get a glass of that thirty year old scotch you've got stashed."

Friday passed much as Thursday had. No new leads or fresh insights on the case. At 5:30 Jeff said; "Why don't we all knock off for the day. Hey Castle Beverly, Jack Karen and dad all said they'd be there. What time?"

Castle grinned, happy to have a chance to do something nice for his friends. "Make it about 7:30 and tell everyone to bring an appetite. I just had a grill installed. We'll have burgers and fries and I'll order some barbecue and hot wings. Tell Karen to bring a bib. I still remember the time she spilled that cup of barbecue sauce on her new blouse."

Jeff smirked. "Yeah and I also remember that you were looking exactly where that sauce landed pretty hard, Rick."

"Hey, I'm a guy can I help it if she's…" Kate glared at Rick at that comment. At least he knew when to shut up. Kate would never admit to being jealous but Rick had noticed the green-eyed monster trying to come out and play rather often lately.

_**The Old Haunt**_**, Friday evening.**

Castle and Kate arrived at the _Old Haunt _around six o'clock to get everything set up. Castle had already reserved two big booths for his party. The _Old Haunt_ was already busy on a Friday night. It was a mix of patrons but a large percentage were cops. The _Old Haunt_ had a reputation of being the premier cop bar in Manhattan although unlike some cop bars it was not unwelcoming to civilians. Castle went to talk to his bartender.

"Hey Brian it's going to be a big one tonight so I think you' better see if Chuck can back you up. I think that we're going to need Brenda and Robin in as well as Kelly to serve the drinks. On second thought, you better see if Pattie can bartend too. A pretty face behind the bar never hurts."

Brian grinned expecting a night of big tips. "You got it boss."

After Castle had bought the _Old Haunt _the bar had increased in popularity especially among cops and other first responders. Castle had bought the entire building and had the adjoining wall knocked down and expanded the bar adding an expanded grill, stage and a larger dance floor. Even with the expansion the bar tended to get crowded on Friday and Saturday nights

Kate knew that on a Friday night there would be plenty of hot young women in the bar plus probably a cougar or two and she also knew that they'd have no qualms about hitting on her boyfriend so she dressed accordingly. She wore a red silk dress that hugged her curves, the skirt revealing a lot of sleek toned leg. Black silk stockings and a pair of red killer heels completed the outfit.

Castle wore a pair of black slacks, a black silk dress shirt and Luchese western boots. In doing research for one of his Derek Storm novels he'd acquired a taste for western boots and had several pair of them. Most of the others just wrote it off to a millionaire's eccentricity, not realizing how comfortable the hand- made boots were.

Their friends arrived promptly at 7:30. No fashionably late people in this bunch. Several cops sitting at the bar stared in surprise as the Chief of Detectives strolled through the door. Tom Bronson walked right up to Castle and shook his hand.

"It's been too long Rick we've missed you at the house." Rick nodded. "Yes it has Tom but I've been busy and I guess I've been embarrassed I was out of the country when Mary died and I missed the funeral. Furthermore I never liked Hines."

Karen Bronson Hines laughed as she walked up and hugged Rick, kissing his cheek. "That's a lame excuse Rick I've been divorced from Sam quite a while now." Karen Hines was a strikingly beautiful woman, wearing a translucent green blouse and black dress pants. Although she knew that the Bronson's were old friends she barely suppressed the flare of jealousy when Karen kissed Castle. Lanie caught the look on Kate's face and smirked. _Oh ho, girlfriend you're not just dating the guy you've got it bad. You're so in love with him. I want details._

Introductions were made all around Chief Bronson came over to Kate. "Detective Beckett it's a pleasure to meet you. One of the best detective's on the force. Your closure rate is outstanding." Kate blushed and then smiled. "It's not all me, Sir it's my team and I must say that Castle's a big part of that."

The chief chuckled. "So I've heard Detective. Well, you take good care of Rick. I've known him for a long time. He's very special to our family." The chief turned to Rick. "I'd better have that drink now Rick. I'd love to stay for burgers but I've got a political dinner to attend."

The party was in full swing food and beer sharing space on the table, and lots of laughter both and jokes and a few stories told about younger versions of the people at the table, especially some of Jeff's and Rick's antics. Kate's temperature started to rise when Jeff started in on the sauce on the blouse incident. He laughed and said; "I never did figure out if that really was an accident or if Karen was trying to get Rick to look at her boobs."

"Jeff!" an outraged Karen screeched. Then she laughed. "Rick never needed encouragement to look at a girl's boobs. He's even signed a few." Kate was really starting to get annoyed at the turn the conversation was taking. She didn't need any reminders of Castle's past proclivities. She leaned over and hissed in his ear; "The only boobs you'd better be looking at from here on in are mine, at least bare ones!"

She settled in to the booth at Castle's side, her hand resting on his thigh, sub-consciously stroking it. Karen had no trouble at all spotting Kate's passiveness and grinned. _It's about time Rick you need a good woman and you need to stay off page six. _Karen had dated Castle briefly. It hadn't gone anywhere but they had fun. Still he was an old and trusted friend and she wanted good things for him.

Kate was relieved that Detective Taylor hadn't shown up. Maybe she had a hot date. Her relief was short-lived. About ten minutes later Melisa Taylor strolled into the room wearing a pair of skinny jeans that looked like they were painted on and a low cut black satin blouse.

She went over to the bar and ordered a Mojito and flirted with a couple of the patrol officers from the 12th. That didn't last long and she drifted over to the booth and sat down on the other side of Castle from Kate. She put a hand on his arm and smiled s slow seductive smile. "Pretty good party ya got going her Castle She said, pretty nice bar." She gave him a sly look. "I like the scenery too." Unusually for Castle, normally the master of innuendo, he seemed oblivious to Taylor's comment.

"Yeah, I spent a lot of money getting a decorator to find furnishings to match the original style." While Castle seemed to be oblivious, Kate sure as hell wasn't. Lanie wasn't either. Knowing her tells Lanie could see that Kate was starting to lose her temper. Lanie called out;

"Hey Writer-Boy get off that cute ass of yours and get the band going. I want to dance and I know Kate and Jenny do too." Karen hadn't missed the byplay either. "Yeah Rick, what she said."

Castle got up and shot back; "That's Writer-Man, Lanie and I'll get the music going but with those ridiculous heels you're wearing be careful how you shake your booty you might land right on it!" Laughing, Lanie wadded up a napkin and threw it at Castle. "That'll be the day. I could wear stilts and dance you right off the floor!" Castle laughed at the sassy retort and got the band on stage.

Kate was out of the booth and in Castle's arms as soon as the music started. She was tired of low key and was making a bold statement right there. If Gates found out, at this point she didn't care. Gates might try to Kick Castle out of the precinct but she didn't have the horsepower to do it. Not with Castle's friendship with the mayor and with the chief of detectives complimenting Kate and telling her to take care of Rick.

Kate's blood was up and she put on an exhibition that night. Not in a bad way. Her eyes sparkled and those long legs flashed as she danced. Danced her passion, her love and need of this man. Esposito and Ryan, even Lanie looked on in awe. Jeff and Jack whistled and Karen clapped.

Other dancers got up and joined them, of course. Lanie jumped up and grabbed Esposito and they hit the floor. Lanie wasn't at all sure that she could carry out her boast. Jenny and Ryan were more subdued but Jeff and Beverly really cut loose. Castle and Kate danced five straight songs before taking a break. They collapsed into the booth panting and laughing. Castle signaled Brian for two beers. After they each took long draughts of their beer, Castle said; "Not that I'm complaining Kate but what happened to reserved detective Beckett?" Kate smirked. "Remember wild child Becks you heard about? Well that silly twit tried to make a move on her man. And she came out to play." Kate got a serious, even fierce look on her face.

"I grew up an only child. I never learned to share very well. I love you Rick and when we get home tonight I'm going to show you how much. You're mine Rick, no one else's, mine!"

The drinking and dancing continued on and Kate calmed down somewhat. Lanie and Jenny danced with Castle while Kate danced with Esposito and Ryan. Karen wanted one dance with Castle but she went to Kate first and sought her approval. Kate smiled at that and nodded, happy to see her claim acknowledged. The two times that Melisa tried to approach Kate shot her such a glare that she gave up the attempt.

**The loft, Saturday morning**

Castle woke up Saturday morning, unable to move easily. There was a warm body sprawled on top of his, a face framed by chestnut colored curls pressed against his chest, soft breaths tickling his throat. Kate had definitely shown him how much she loved him. More than once. He caressed her naked back, awed that this beautiful woman was in love with him. He felt her stir and realized that she was waking. She slowly opened her eyes and a soft smile touched her lips.

"Morning Babe." She whispered.

"Good morning beautiful, he replied are you ready for breakfast? " She shook her head.

"No, I'm comfortable right here I don't want to move just yet I like my living pillow right where he is for a few more minutes." She lay there for another ten minutes then said;

"Ugh, I smell like sex. So do you. I'm going to shower while you make coffee. Then you shower while I start breakfast." Castle grinned. "What's wrong with smelling like sex?" She huffed. "Nothing, for a little while but while your mother and daughter probably realize that we're having sex I don't want to give them olfactory proof first thing in the morning!" She got a little annoyed as she could hear him laughing all the way to the kitchen.

**The 12****th**** Precinct, Monday morning.**

Lanie was waiting for Kate as she walked into the precinct. She had some new information on the three victims that she wanted to share. "Girlfriend, that's not a nice thing to do to a friend!"

"What's not a nice thing to do?" Kate asked.

Lanie smirked. "Walk in with that smug I just got laid look on your face." For once Kate wasn't shy or embarrassed about it. "Well I just did get laid and I'm very happy about it. What's wrong with that?" '"Nothing's wrong with it, except when I didn't. Lanie griped. Speaking of that, since you're the layee, where's the layer?"

Kate was starting to blush. "Lanie there's no such word as layee and Castle's a few minutes behind because the bear claws weren't ready yet. A few minutes later Castle walked in holding a bag with their bear claws in it and two coffees. Following him were two delivery boys one carrying a huge box of pastries and the other a large container of coffee. A stack of cups and a bag with sweeteners and creamers.

"What are we celebrating Castle?" Karpowski called out.

"Nothing, Karpowski, Castle said, just some of you had duty Friday night so I thought this might compensate."

Castle heard an unmistakable voice behind him. "It's a start Mr. Castle, now would you and Detective Beckett please step into my office?" Castle exchanged looks with Kate and they clasped hands as they entered Gates's office.

"Close the door Mr. Castle." Gates said. Gates chuckled at the worried looks on both Castle and Kate's faces. "Relax Detective I'm not about to kick Mr. Castle out of my precinct and damage my most effective homicide team. Did both of you really think I was that oblivious that I couldn't see what was going on between you two? Besides, the rule about partners in a relationship doesn't really apply here as Mr. Castle is not an employee of NYPD. I will, however require you to maintain a professional demeanor in the precinct and at crime scenes. At least keep the PDA's to a minimum. Now get out of here so I can get one of those pastries before the vultures eat them all!"

Actually when detectives Bronson and Taylor walked in fifteen minutes later there were still enough pastries for them to have a choice and a few cups of coffee left in the container. When they started their morning briefing Lanie sat in. "I have some new information that may help. Castle's idea about clubbing triggered my memory about clubs. Some of them use a stamp that glows under black light as a return pass. I re-examined our latest victim under black light.

She had a stamp from the _Amore Eternal _club." Jeff Bronson stood up and paced for a moment. "I have an idea. We need to re-interview the victim's friends. Beckett, you and castle head out to NSU and interview the girls there. Taylor and I will take the other two.

Actually Lanie's clue was a major step forward. After talking the other four victim's friends it was established that all five victims frequented _Amore Eternal._ They still had no leads to the killer other than he probably chose his victims at the club.

Taylor suddenly spoke up. "Decoy, we use a decoy. Send somebody into the club as bait. We get a rookie fresh out of the academy, dress her up and send her in." We have a few teams in place posing as clubbers. If someone picks her up or follows her we tail them. We might have to try it a few times with a couple of different officers but it could work."

Jeff looked thoughtful then said; "Good idea Taylor, I'll run it by Sarge and Captain Gates and see if they approve." Both superiors approved the idea and a planning session was called with Captain Gates and Sergeant Jensen attending.

"It's your idea Taylor, run with it." Jeff said. Detective Taylor looked around the table and said; "All the victims patronized this one club so it's a high probability that our perp made contact there or followed them from the club. I'll want to get two or three young rookies, dress them like the victims were dressed and put them in the club with four or five officers inside. If our perp takes the bait we'll follow and take him when he grabs the girl."

"One problem with that, Jeff said, is at that point all we have him on is assault. We'll have to tail him to the place he's using and take him as soon as he's in the room."

"That's damn dangerous for the girl." Castle pointed out.

"So far all the vics have been found in hot pillow motels within a mile's radius of the club. He's used a different motel each time. We'll have eyes on each motel in the area as well as the tail unit." Jeff said.

Gates looked at Jeff and said; "Okay who do we put in the club?" Taylor said;

"We can't use Jeff his face has been on TV a lot lately, same goes for Beckett. We'll put Esposito in with Detective Karpowski if you can bring her in Captain. I can borrow Jeff's brother Jack and his partner Tessa Randle, Ryan and Crandall from vice And I'll go in with Castle."

Kate was instantly angry. "No way Tylor, first of all he's not a cop, secondly he's MY partner, third his face is more well- known than Bronson's and mine put together."

"Yes it is and his playboy reputation can work to our advantage. No one will think I'm a cop if I'm with Castle. He's known to be shadowing you. No way he would date another cop." Taylor said with a smug look on her face.

Gate's had the grace to look embarrassed but said; "As much as I hate to say it, detective Beckett she's got a very good point. It's good role camouflage. I can't order you to do it Mr. Castle but I think it will help the plan."

Castle had a distressed look on his face. He really wanted to do it, it appealed to his sense of adventure, going undercover on an operation. But obviously Kate flat hated the idea.

"May I have a few minutes to talk it over with my partner?" Castle asked. "By all means Mr. Castle." Gates replied.

Kate and Castle stepped into an interrogation room. "What do you think Kate? I think they're right I could really help." Kate rolled her eyes. "You already know what I think. One, it's dangerous. Two, do you really think I'm okay with my boyfriend being in a club with a little hottie even if she is a cop and it's duty related? No I don't like the scenario at all but I do see the logic in it. So I'll approve it. Just remember, I've got a gun. Remember what they say in a Mexican restaurant, the plate is hot, you don't want to get burned. No sampling the fajitas."

They returned to the conference room and Kate looked around the table. "Okay we'll do it. Detective Taylor may I speak with you a moment?" They left the room and Kate pulled Taylor into an alcove. Glaring at her she said; "I've seen the looks you've been giving Castle and I don't like it. There may not be a ring on my finger…yet but he's my man and I don't share. So don't even think about playing in a park that's not yours."

**Friday night, the **_**Amore Eternal**_** club**

The club was really jumping that night. Claire Rawlings, one of the decoys was dancing up a storm each dance with a different partner. She was a fresh faced blonde with a stunning figure, just a month out of the academy. Rick had scanned the tables quickly spotting Esposito, Ryan and Jamie. The management had been advised of the situation and had agreed to some changes for the night. The bartender was a robbery detective who actually moonlighted as a bartender so while the drinks he served the team looked like cocktails but were non-alcoholic.

The bouncers were LT and Vincent, patrol officers from the 12th. Taylor and castle were currently sitting in a booth watching the floor. Castle was in the same outfit he'd worn for the party and to Taylor he looked smoking hot. She wore a tight fitting, low cut blouse in poison green and a matching skirt that ended mid- thigh. She made sure to lean over the table several times to make sure that Castle had a good view of her lace covered breasts.

She snuggled up to Castle. When he pulled away, she grasped his arm and said; "We're supposed to be a couple _Ricky_ try to act like it." Castle was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. At least she hadn't tried to kiss him. A slow number came up. Taylor stood up.

She said; "Come on _Ricky_ dance with me. Then sotto voice she said; make it look good." As they danced she pressed up against him, grinding her body against his. As much as he loved Kate he couldn't control what is known as an involuntary response to stimuli. Taylor felt it and grinned to herself. _Maybe I'll get what I want, tonight!" _Taylor wasn't a bad person or even immoral but her standards were different than Kate's. She wouldn't go after a married man or even an engaged one but if he was only dating someone, she figured that he was fair game.

She was trying to maneuver him into a dark area where she could kiss him when fate intervened on Kate's side. Castle's phone beeped three times, the signal that Rawlings was leaving the club and that someone was following her. _Damn it why now? I almost had him._

She hadn't, really but her ego wouldn't admit that. They exited the club to find Beckett and Jeff waiting for them in Kate's unmarked Dodge Charger. They climbed in and the radio came on. "_We have eyes on the suspect he's following Rawlings. Suspect has grabbed Rawlings has a cloth over her face. Rawlings is limp, suspect is placing her in a van. There was a pause. Suspect vehicle is headed west on 89__th__ New York License_ GUD BUOY1*. There was another pause. _Suspect vehicle is entering the All Nighter*motel._ Another pause. _Suspect is carrying Rawlings into room 15._

Jeff picked up the radio microphone. "All units converge on the All Nighter motel." The parking lot quickly filled up with police vehicles and an ambulance. Two SWAT officers carrying a breaching device approached the door. Jeff called out. "New York Police department."

The SWAT officers smashed the door open. Rawlings was sprawled on the bed her ripped up skirt and blouse on the floor. The suspect was holding a very large survival style knife.

"Stand back or I swear I'll cut her throat he screamed."

"No you won't you son of a bitch." Jeff said and his Glock roared twice. The paramedics rushed into the room. One of them went to Rawlings and checked her vital signs. The other one knelt by the suspect writhing on the floor. He looked up. "This son of a bitch will live but he'll not be walking for a long time and he'll need prosthesis to pee through."

**Saturday afternoon, Castle's loft.**

A very happy and very naked Kate Beckett lay in bed beside an equally naked Castle, their brunch plates sitting on the night stand. A soft smile spread across her face. She giggled. "Sated, fed and sated again Mister Castle. Now I have one question for you. When are you going to make me Missus Castle?"

**Author's note: * The starred items are strictly out of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to a real license plate or business is strictly coincidental. Reviews are appreciated. And please let me know if you want me to go with the prompt series.**

**Swordwriter**


	2. Chapter 2

_This will be my second entry in my one- shots. It's not from a prompt per se but from a review by Big Kahuna on Wings of Fury He wanted to see more on Cecelia Clarke. This does deviate from my original story line slightly and not quite what was hoped for but I hope Big Kahuna and my other readers like it. If you like my one shots, come on people I need some prompts. In reviews or IM's. I don't do social media. Swordwriter_

**Chapter Two: Cecelia's Song**

_**Author's Note: Another AU. What if Rick's and Cecelia's tryst had an unexpected outcome?**_

Cecelia Clarke Reynolds sat musing in her living room. She was watching her son as he sat with his girlfriend on the patio. He was a tall young man, well-built but slender without the massive physique of his father, his real father. Alexander Reynolds had olive skin and dark hair but ocean blue eyes and that same devastating smile she remembered so well. She had met her husband Trevor when Alex was two years old and Trevor was the only father Alex had ever known. Trevor had happily adopted Alex as he was unable to father a child due to an extremely low sperm count.

Cecelia was happily married to a good, successful man and was faithful to him but as she watched him with Janet her thoughts drifted back to a beautiful summer cruise, twenty two years ago. She was 39 that year and about a year off her divorce. She thought that the idea of a nostalgia cruise was a great way to relax and shed the stress of the past year. Her only expectation was a little fun maybe a shipboard romance. She never expected to fall in love she just didn't do things like that. But she did and unfortunately it was unrequited.

Oh Rick was a complete gentleman and never tried to convince her that it was anything for him but a shipboard romance and it would not go beyond that. He was gentle and a superb lover and a lot of fun to be with. He had a brilliant mind and was very handsome. Oh and that body!

He had wined her and dined her. Made her laugh and danced her right off her feet. She had to admit that she'd had a wonderful time if only she hadn't fallen in love.

Two months later she learned that she was pregnant. She thought about contacting Rick but she didn't want to use a baby to guilt him into marrying her if he didn't love her. It wasn't as if she needed child support, she was a successful attorney and had received a very generous divorce settlement. She had still thought about contacting Rick but then the news came out about his recall into the Marine Corps and shortly after that his marriage.

She was a good, loving woman and was pretty sure that introducing another woman's child into a new marriage would put a heavy strain on a new marriage possibly even destroying it so she kept her silence.

Alex always knew that he was adopted and when he was old enough to begin asking about his birth father she told him a partial truth. That his birth father was a Marine officer. She lied in that she told him that his father had gone missing in action. She even had photo shopped some pictures to show him. It had satisfied him and he never missed out on anything because Trevor Reynolds was a wonderful dad, better than many biological fathers.

Perhaps it was wrong to deny Rick the knowledge of his son but when Kate provided him with two sons and a daughter in five years she felt that it was enough.

She never harbored any bad feelings for Rick. In fact she was grateful to him for giving him her son. The young man was cheerful and outgoing with a brilliant mind and was going to be an architect like Trevor.

Not wanting Alex to grow up an only child, she and Trevor had adopted a newborn girl that the mother had given up. Fallon was now eighteen. She was a pretty blue-eyed blonde who bore an amazing resemblance to her adoptive father.

Cecelia had quietly followed Rick's career over the years. The _Nikki Heat_ series had finally ended at twenty books and _Wings of Fury _had extended to fifteen. Rick had also written a definitive history of Marine aviation and a semi-autobiographical novel _Accidental Glory._

Surprising everyone in his family, perhaps himself most of all, he had stayed in the Marine reserve beyond the four years required of him, became a wing commander and retired as a Brigadier General. Kate had retired from the NYPD as Chief of Detectives.

She had seen a picture of Rick at his retirement parade and one of Kate at her retirement ceremony. He was still handsome, even dignified looking and she was still beautiful.

Cecelia had aged well. She still had a trim figure; her skin was smooth and her hair a lovely silver-gray. Trevor was due home in a few minutes to fix them drinks when Fallon flounced in, plopped down on a kitchen stool and said; "Mom, life just isn't fair. I'm so mad at Amy."

Cecelia looked down at her daughter. "Why is that Fallon?"

Fallon looked heartbroken. "She just introduced me to the hottest guy I've ever seen and I won't even get a chance to date him and she knew it."

Cecelia raised an eyebrow and said; "Why not?"

"He's leaving for the Naval Academy tomorrow. His name is James Alexander Rodgers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tales From The Citadel Chapter Three:**

**Smoke On The Wind **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marlowe and ABC. I'm just playing with them.**

_**This is my third entry in my one shots. Very AU. An old west Castle. Inspired by a Western Ballad. I'll give you the artist's initials. See if you can name the song. Artist: M.R.**_

Kate Beckett and her father Jim had come as far west as they could on the money they had left and still have enough to establish themselves. The little Arizona town not far from Prescott was quite pretty as it sat on the Verde river. The cottonwood trees growing along the river offered some shade for people to sit under and enjoy the scenery. The Becketts had fled New York after Johanna Beckett was murdered because she had accidentally discovered a secret that would have sent a politician to prison. She was killed before she could name the politician. Two attempts had been made on Jim's life. Neither He nor Kate knew who the politician was but the politician didn't believe it. Jim decided to give up his law practice and go west hoping that out of sight out of mind would work. It didn't

Jim had opened a newspaper and a small law office. But wasn't doing well at the law practice. You couldn't inspire confidence in clients with the smell of bourbon wafting across the desk. Kate was running the newspaper with the help of a local man, Kevin Ryan who owned the general store and was the local barber. Kate was friends with Kevin and his wife Jenny. Another set of friends was a rancher named Javier Esposito and his wife Lanie.

Kate was a beauty, long chestnut hair framed a lovely face. Her eyes were hazel, brown with green flakes. The locals considered her a spinster as she was unmarried at 24. Despite that there was a rather fierce rivalry over her between the town marshal Tom Demming and the local doctor Josh Davidson. Neither one had much luck courting her. Both men were arrogant and thought that she should just fall at their respective feet.

Kate was fiercely independent and didn't appreciate the fact that both Tom and Josh had the attitude that a woman's place was in the home, obedient to her husband. She enjoyed running the newspaper and did have a lot of responsibility in taking care of her father. She wasn't about to give up her independence. She wouldn't marry until she found a man that would give her the respect she deserved.

The distance From New York worked for three years until New York State senator William Bracken tracked them down. He first sent a hired gun named Dick Coonan to kill Kate and Jim. Coonan decided he wanted to rape Kate first and she killed him in self- defense. The second assassin, Hal Lockwood was killed by Esposito when he tries to kill Kate and Jim while they are visiting the Espositos. Now a new hired gun is in town. A sadistic killer named Cole Maddox. He has a reputation as a gunfighter and outlaw. It is rumored that he has killed 20 men. But nothing has yet been proven. Tom Demming is afraid to face him and as a town marshal has no reason to arrest him. Maddox likes to make his victims suffer so he lets it known that he's in town. Kate is sweeping the boardwalk one morning when she sees a lone rider coming into town, riding from the south and slowly scanning his surroundings. He's a tall man riding a big bay horse. Kate notices details. He's a handsome man, even with the stubble of a couple of days ride on his face. He was riding a McClellan Army saddle with a rifle in a scabbard. He wore black whipcord trousers tucked into cavalry officer's boots, a red bib-front shirt and a dark blue sack coat and a black low-crowned hat. There is something about him that strikes Kate at once.

There was a restaurant right next door to the newspaper office. The man dismounted, tied his horse to the hitching rail. Tipped his hat to Kate, gave her a charming smile and says; "Good morning Ma'am lovely day isn't it?. Despite his smile, Kate feels a chill for his coat is unbuttoned and she can see the cartridge belt and the butts of two revolvers worn cross draw.

This small town doesn't draw a lot of traffic, it is just a trade center for the local farmers and ranchers. The miners, the gamblers and the prostitutes usually head for Jerome or Camp Verde so a stranger, especially this early in the day is rare. Several of the locals had been watching from windows or doorways as the stranger rode into town. They gathered in front of the general store and were speculating about the stranger. "Did you see the way he was looking around?" One woman said. "I'll bet he's an outlaw on the dodge." a man said. "No, he's a bounty hunter here to do some business." commented a third. The crowd quickly dispersed as the man exited the restaurant. He chuckled at that. Kate heard him say, "Like a flock pigeons. Noisy and not much use."

Kate bristled at that she might not be all that popular or friendly with them but they were her neighbors. She stepped up, her eyes flashing. "You have no right judging them, you're a stranger in town, you don't know anything about them." The man chuckled and looked at her with a pair of the bluest eyes she'd ever seen."

"Feisty one aren't you Miss. Well it doesn't really matter. I'm a stranger wherever I go and I've seen that behavior a hundred times and I'll see it again." Kate was surprised to hear the cultured accent from a man she assumed was a common outlaw. An accent that mimicked her own. "Now if you're through passing judgment on a man you don't even know I have matters that need attending." Kate's mouth hung open. She wasn't used to men dismissing her so casually.

Kate huffed. "Well I never…" Before she could finish her sentence the man cut her off. "That's too bad. You should try it sometime. You might enjoy it." Red to her ears and furious at the innuendo Kate could only sputter as he walked off.

The man took his horse to the livery stable and emerged a few minutes later carrying his rifle, saddle bags and a valise. He entered the general store. The man behind the counter said; "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need a box of .44's and a neckerchief a linen shirt a pair of long Johns and a pair of socks. Also I need to know where I can get a bath, a shave, a room for the night and a suit pressed." The counter man smiled.

"I can sell you what you need, I'm also the barber, shop's right next door. Got a tub in the back room. Bath and a shave is two-bits. There's O'Malley House and Chang's laundry can handle your suit. My name is Kevin Ryan." Ryan extended his hand. The stranger shook hands with Ryan. "The name is Castle, Richard Castle. Who's the firebrand outside?"

Ryan grinned. "I see that you met Kate. That's Kate Beckett. She runs the newspaper. A likely colleen she is but not spoken for." Castle chuckled. "I can see why or should I say, hear why. Have you ever read Taming of the shrew? By William Shakespeare? It also features a Kate."

Castle paid for his purchases and said; " I'm going to get a room then I think I'll take that bath and a shave." Ryan nodded. "While you're doing that I'll have Billy run your suit down to Chang's and bring it back. Billy runs errands for me. Another quarter will cover everything including Billy blacking your boots. It will be ready by the time you're finished."

After getting a room and stowing his gear Castle went to the barber shop and Kevin left Jenny to watch the store. As Kevin was pouring hot water into the tub he noticed that Castle moved a small table next to the tub and placed one of his revolvers on the table along with his wallet, a jack knife and some change. After bathing Castle sat in the barber's chair in just his long Johns and socks while Kevin shaved him.

Just as Kevin was applying the bay rum to Castle's face Billy came in with Castle's suit and freshly polished boots. Castle quickly dressed and looked like a completely different man. Over the linen shirt he wore a brocaded vest in light blue. The frock coat was midnight blue the trousers gray. He was going for the image of a dandy to throw everybody off. It had worked before. He wore a tooled leather gun belt with only one of his two Smith and Wesson .44 Frontier double action revolvers. The revolver sported ivory grips.

If anyone had been astute enough there were two things that would have given away that castle was not what he seemed. The Gold and black officer's hat cords and his spurs. They were small roweled spurs the shanks shaped like eagle's wings.

Kate happened to look out the office's front window just as Castle emerged from the barber shop. She instantly recognized him despite the change of clothes. There weren't that many men around as big as he was. Tom was taller by an inch or so but not so massive. _So he's probably not an outlaw. He's probably a gambler, is that any better? He stopped to light a long thin cheroot. _She might be strong willed and independent but she was still a woman. _Why do the handsome ones always turn out to be bad men? Well not necessarily bad but narrow minded and domineering. She was lumping Castle in with Davidson and Demming. _She waited a few moments and stepped out on the boardwalk. Castle was just entering the saloon. In small western towns most often the saloon was not just a bar. It often served as a social club and center for news. Most of them served coffee and simple food. They usually had a couple of tables for cards. Sometimes a brothel on the second floor or back room.

Castle ordered a beer.. It was a little early for him but he was establishing a persona. There were several men in the bar so castle bought a round and got them talking. It wasn't long before he established that Cole Maddox, the man he was looking for was in town somewhere. Castle spent several hours in the saloon, playing cards and gathering information. He let the others talk without saying much himself. In the late afternoon he walked around the town getting the feel of the place.

About suppertime Castle entered the restaurant surprisingly there were no open tables. Kate Beckett and her father were seated at one. Castle turned to leave but Jim Beckett called out. "Would you care to join us sir?" Castle didn't miss Kate's glare. He smiled.

"Thank you for the invitation sir but I think not, the lady seems disinclined." Jim was just tipsy enough to ignore Kate's mood. "Kate's just wary of strangers and we do miss the conversation of gentlemen so please sir do join us." Kate rolled her eyes but put on an obviously fake smile.

"Yes do join us, it would please my father." Castle didn't miss the emphasis but since he had to eat anyway he acquiesced. Jim Beckett smiled and said; "I'm James Beckett attorney at law and this is my daughter Katherine." Castle smiled back. "Richard Castle, journalist." That wasn't a lie. Castle had been many things. Writer, cavalry officer, lawman to name a few.

Kate suddenly paid attention. She'd heard the name Richard Castle somewhere before but she couldn't quite place where. "I'm new here so what do you recommend?" Castle said.

"They do a very nice roast pork. Jim said. That's what Kate and I are having."

"That sounds good, I am rather tired of beef and beans." Kate looked at him sharply. Beef and beans? That didn't sound like the diet of a writer. She suddenly noticed a couple of other things. The deeply tanned face didn't come from a life spent indoors nor did the scarred hands come from writing.

They ordered and chatted rather amicably until the food came, then the conversation was sparse. As they were enjoying their coffee, Jim asked. "So what brings a journalist to our little town?"

"I'm here on business, I should have it completed by tomorrow evening." Jim asked; "If you are here on business perhaps I could assist you." Castle decided to drop the pretense. After all he would have to in the morning anyway.

"I doubt if you could help me Mr. Beckett. You see I am actually here about Cole Maddox."

Kate flared. "Are you here to write a story about him or are you a bounty hunter?

Rather coldly Castle said; "You do like to make assumptions and jump to conclusions, don't you Miss Beckett? I am not here to do either one." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge. "I am here to arrest him. Deputy United States Marshal Richard Castle at your service."

He had spoken quietly and cupped his badge so no one else saw or heard him. Kate was shocked. A marshal? She would never have figured that. She immediately apologized. "I am sorry Marshal I'm afraid I misjudged you." He smiled, a little bitterly. "That's quite alright Miss Beckett I'm used to it." Kate could sense some deep pain behind his words.

"I had better go I have a lot to do. He turned to Jim. "Thank you for the invitation Mr. Beckett. I usually dine alone. The chance for company is rare. Good evening sir, Miss Beckett."

Kate was surprised at herself. She felt a strange feeling of loss as Castle left the room. She knew of Cole Maddox' reputation. Would tomorrow find this handsome marshal lying in the street in his own blood? She didn't sleep well that night. How could someone she just met affect her in a way that Josh Davidson and Tom Demming didn't?

In the morning Kate, in a move she didn't quite understand herself, went to the restaurant. Castle had just entered and was hanging up his coat. The fancy clothing was packed away. The Marshals star pinned to his shirt and both revolvers in place. Kate walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm. "May I join you Marshal?" Surprised and pleased Castle nodded.

"I'd be pleased if you would Miss Beckett but to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

She smiled up at him. "I enjoyed our conversation last night Marshal. You spoke to me as an intellectual equal. Most men don't. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday morning."

"No apology is necessary Miss Beckett, I didn't behave as a gentleman so the apology should be mine." She looked up at the man and smiled shyly. "Then the apologies cancel out Marshal and we can start afresh."

He returned the smile "That sounds like an excellent idea Miss Beckett may I buy you breakfast?" "Why thank you Marshall I accept." He seated her then they both ordered breakfast and talked as they ate. Finally she said "I thought I recognized your name. You were a successful author weren't you."

She saw that brief flash of pain in his face and wanted to know what caused it but she didn't know him well enough to ask. He nodded and for a moment stared off into space. He said; "Yes I was but that was a while ago. I decided I needed a change."

She looked into his eyes and said; "Shouldn't you have a posse to arrest Cole Maddox? He's a well- known gun fighter." Castle grimaced. "He's here in town, I don't need to track him down. He's only one man. If I can't take him down then I am a waste of the salary the government is paying me." "But he could kill you, doesn't that worry you?" He shrugged.

"Not particularly. We all die sometime. At least if it's me If it's me, there will be no wife, child or dear one left to mourn. Other officers have families. I don't. Let's not be morbid. It was a very enjoyable breakfast. Thank you Miss Beckett." 

Kate watched as he left the restaurant and entered the saloon. Castle then began talking, telling who he was and why he was here and that Cole had four hours to surrender. It wasn't long before word reached Maddox. Maddox didn't worry he had killed twenty men. True, most of them from ambush but four of them face to face. He was confident that he could take this Marshal. The money he made depended on his reputation. He couldn't back down on this one.

The word spread rapidly and the citizens of the town gathered in various buildings to watch events unfold. At 11:15 Castle stood on the boardwalk, smoking a cheroot and checking his guns one last time. Jim Beckett came out of his office and said; "Marshall, don't do this. Get some men to help you." Castle just smiled and said; "You'd better go back inside Mr. Beckett." Then he uttered a phrase Jim could barely make out. _"Ave Imperator, morituri te salutant."_

It was 11:20 when Cole Maddox came out of the saloon. A man of slightly above average height and a medium build, nothing all that noticeable about him except his eyes. Dark and cold almost reptilian. He was dressed all in black. Whether he thought it was intimidating or merely a personal quirk Castle didn't know, or care. There was about forty feet between the two men when they stopped. Castle's voice rang out. "Cole Maddox; I am Deputy United States Marshal Richard Castle. You are under arrest for armed robbery of the U.S. mail and the murder of a deputy marshal, Surrender and I'll see that you get a fair trial."

Cole Maddox sneered. "I don't think so Marshal" and he went for his gun. Bystanders swore that they couldn't even see Castle's hand move but two shots rang out almost sounding like one. Maddox's gun discharged into the ground at his feet. Castle walked forward keeping his gun trained on Maddox. The outlaw lay on his back in the dirt. Two bullet holes showed in his lower abdomen the blood already staining his shirt and pants. Maddox was panting with the pain.

He glared up at Castle, semi-delirious with the pain. He gasped out. "This ain't over Marshal. Bracken will send someone to get that law dog and his bitch and to get you." Castle shook his head. Maybe so Maddox but you'll be in hell a long time before that happens." Maddox cursed, coughed and died.

Castle reached down and picked up Maddox's gun. It was an almost new nickel plated Colt Single Action Army chambered in .44. castle would keep it. Castle tossed a five dollar coin to Demming who was just coming up. "See that he gets a Christian burial but don't put a marker on his grave, the world doesn't deserve to remember him."

Castle sent a wire to his office reporting the Cole Maddox case closed. Kate Beckett came up to him as he headed for the hotel. "Are you leaving now?" She asked. "I was planning to." He replied. She looked deep into his eyes. "Please stay one more night and have dinner with me." She plead. He agreed. That night there was a soft knock at his door and a woman in a hood and cloak entered his room.

In the soft morning light she stirred and waking gave him a kiss. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I have something to do in New York. But in three months' time, if you want me to come back send me a wire. I will come to you."

**Epilogue**

**Two months later**

Senator William Bracken was furious. Three attempts had been made on the Becketts lives and three had failed. He was planning on a run for the U.S. Senate. Being a state senator wasn't enough for him. he couldn't afford for any hint of scandal to come out. Especially the amount of blood he had on his hands. One murder that he'd committed, a prostitute, several that he'd ordered and the poor that died in the tenements he owned.

He had heard of a French assassin called _The Wraith _expensive but the best. He would send for him tomorrow. Today he had a meeting with the boss of Tammany Hall. He stood, put on his tall hat and topcoat and stepped out on his front porch. As he took his first step he felt a tremendous blow on his chest, an instant of searing pain and he fell to the ground. Seconds later he bled out and the world went black. Three hours later, four hundred yards away the police found a Sharps .45-120 buffalo rifle with the initials C.M. engraved on the tang. Underneath the rifle was a note.

_So go the ambitions of criminals. They blow away like smoke on the wind._

T**hree months later**

Castle, now a former deputy marshal received a telegram._ The moonlight on the Verde river is beautiful this time of year. Come home to me my darling. Come home to me. Kate._


	4. Chapter 4

**Tales From The Citadel**

**Disclaimer: Castle is the intellectual property of Andrew Marlowe and ABC**

_**Author's Note: This is the fourth in my series of one shots. AU Future fic set in my Wings of Fury universe.**_

**Chapter Four: Three Volleys**

_If you should go before me, dear, walk slowly down the ways of death well-worn and wide,_

_For I would wish to overtake you quickly and seek the journey's ending at your side._

_I should be so forlorn not to descry you as I came. Walk slowly dear and often look behind you and pause to hear if someone calls your name._

_Adelaide Love_

The day should not be bright and sunny. It should be overcast with the clouds shedding their tears to match hers. Her tears hadn't stopped for a week. A week ago he left her. After fifty years of marriage, fifty years a month ago. No, he hadn't left her by choice he'd never do that. His great heart stopped beating. Hers would soon too. She didn't want to go on without him, she couldn't.

Her eyes rose to the skies as the four aerospace fighters of the United States marine Corps flew overhead one of them rising vertically in the missing man formation. She flinched as the three volleys of the salute crashed out and the mournful notes of taps sounded. A Marine officer knelt and handed her the folded flag.

Katherine Houghton Beckett Rodgers took it and held it to her breast. Beloved wife of Brigadier General Richard Alexander Rodgers USMCR (Ret,) bowed her head. The whole family was there. Her four children, (Three of her body one of her heart.) their spouses and twelve grandchildren. Alexis Harper Castle Talbot. Now an elderly woman herself was like Kate, still slender her fiery hair now gray was weeping for her father. Alexis was a retired Neurosurgeon. She and her husband Geoff had over forty years of marriage. Kate's first born; James Alexander Rodgers had followed in his father's footsteps but not as Kate had wished, not as an author. He was a Major General, USMC deputy commander of Marine Aviation. At forty-eight young for his rank and position but like his father a decorated fighter pilot. His wife, Fallon was a commercial artist.

Johanna and Kiera were twins two years younger than Jim. Johanna had chosen a literary career and was the owner of her own publishing house in partnership with her husband Sean. Kiera was a dancer and choreographer her husband Paul was a musician. Kate stood slowly and took her son's arm as he escorted her to the limo. The family gathered at the family estate in Scarsdale.

They had a quiet family dinner then sat talking about the past. Kate and Rick had a wonderful marriage. Their early years together had been anything but ideal, very stormy and they almost didn't make it but one they said their vows things changed. Oh they had their fights, every couple does but after his return from his second combat tour they never spent any more than a couple weeks apart and then only on his two weeks of active reserve duty. That had been one major fight they'd had. After his four year commitment after his recall he'd stayed in the Marine Reserve for another nine years, retiring as a Brigadier General. They talked about some of the escapades he'd gotten into with Esposito and Ryan. How those two men had been brothers to Rick in all but name. How the kids had grown up calling them Uncle Kevin and Uncle Javi and considering them such. And of course there was Aunt Lanie. Kate's best friend and Javi's wife.

That was another sadness for Kate. She was the last survivor of the group. Lanie died two years ago of a heart attack. Javi a year before her of a stroke. Kevin and Jenny Ryan had died in a car crash on vacation in Ireland.

Kate smiled as she thought of Lanie. How they had been best friends through the years. How they had laughed together, cried for each other when their respective hearts were broken. She recalled how Lanie knew that Kate loved Rick long before she'd admitted it to herself. How Lanie had pushed her to accept Rick's love and return it. How often she'd scolded Kate when she ignored Rick or hurt him. In return she had comforted Lanie throughout the ups and downs of her relationship with Esposito and how happy she had been when Lanie asked her to be her Matron of Honor. She remembered how sad and fearful Lanie had been when Rick had been assigned squadron command and sent into combat. How she was right there to help Kate after she saw the video of rick's fighter slamming onto the deck.

Lanie had gushed over each of Kate's children when they were born and demanded to be their godmother. Kate had done the same for Lanie's two. With Kate and Rick's three, Lanie and Javi's two and Jenny and Kevin's four there always seemed to be a herd of children running through their various homes. The strangest thing to outsiders was that all the children seemed to think that all three homes belonged to all of them.

It didn't seem to matter what combination of children were in a given home at mealtimes they were all fed and all three sets of parents disciplined any of them equally. It really was one large unconventional family. Jim becket was often amused at the reaction when someone asked him how many grandchildren he had and he said ten.

Kate got up from the couch and wandered into Rick's office/den and looked at all the pictures and memorabilia scattered around the room. The room was as large as most people's living rooms. Rick's desk stood in one corner. On his desk, a flag holder with six miniature flags. The American flag, the Marine Corps flag, the red, one starred flag of a brigadier general, the New York state flag, the New York city flag and the flag of the NYPD. On the wall behind his desk was a shadow box holding all of Rick's medals and rank insignia as well as replicas of Kate's various badges except her final one which was the original it also contained her various medals. Rick's Marine officer's sword hung above the box. The walls were nearly covered with framed photographs and citations of their various awards. A large oil painting hung opposite his desk. It was taken from a photograph of Rick and Kate on their wedding day.

Kate was gazing at the row of framed photographs displayed on a special shelf. The first was the photo that the painting was copied from. Kate and Rick on their wedding day. The other four were of their children on their wedding days. Kate focused on the photo of Jim and Fallon Reynolds.*

She smiled at the irony of that and went on to the others. She remembered each wedding in detail each dress, how her daughter's grooms looked. She remembered how Jim looked in his dress blues with his best friend and squadron mate as his best man. Her throat tightened as she thought of how Rick had looked that day. Jim had asked him to be in uniform that day. Rick standing straight and proud, still able to fit in his uniform, the general's stars winking on his epaulettes and the white starred blue ribbon at his throat. The Medal Of Honor. The highest award for gallantry the country could give. She had teased him that morning, telling him that if there was even one more medal there he would tip over from the weight.

He was always a little sensitive about the medals he wore; he always claimed that he didn't deserve them. She knew better, she had heard the stories too many times from too many people other than him. She had loved his grin that day when he commanded the honor guard that arched swords over his son and his son's bride.

She loved the quiet years after they'd both retired. How they'd traveled to all the places she wanted to see. She'd absolutely glowed when they'd attended the coronation ceremony of His Majesty King William. Another fond memory was attending the premier of the movie _Accidental Glory _made from his semi-autographical novel.

She stood at his side sharing in his quiet pride as he pinned the stars of a brigadier general to Jim's epaulettes. She was both proud and sad when Kelly, Jim's oldest had also chosen Annapolis, following his father and grandfather he had opted for the Marines upon graduation.

Kate was thankful that there had been no long illness, no gradual decline. That beautiful mind had remained sharp right up to the end. That last night he'd said; "I'm a little tired, Kate. I think I'll turn in early. She had kissed him and said; "I'll be along in a few minutes."

She'd crawled into bed and snuggled up to him just as she had been doing every night for more than fifty years. When she awoke to kiss him good morning, his body was still. He had died peacefully in his sleep.

She knew that she had lived a long life, much longer than she had once thought she would. She would have died a dozen times if he hadn't saved her. She was still alive but she didn't want to be. Her life was nothing without him in it. Two weeks later she was having a beautiful dream.

She knew where she was. She was standing on the beach at the Hamptons wearing a lavender sun dress, barefoot in the warm sand. Rick was wearing a pair of white board shorts and a purple polo shirt with a mischievous smile on his face There seemed to be a bright light behind him. he called out. "Come on and play Sweetheart. I've been waiting for you."

Alexis hadn't been able to reach Kate on the phone so she came over. "Mom, Mom where are you. She found Kate still in her bed, her eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her face.

_*Author's note. Some of you, dear readers may recognize the name Fallon Reynolds from my story Cynthia's Song. Her story and Jim's is a story for another time._

_**Please review and send prompts.**_

_**Swordwriter**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tales From The Citadel: Chapter Five.**

**Hearts Divided.**

**Disclaimer: Rodgers is the intellectual property of Andrew Marlowe and ABC. Not Mine**

_**Author's Note: Another AU Long one shot based on a prompt from my friend Big Kahuna. Katherine Beckett, Miss Katherine is a lovely Southern Belle whose family has ties to both General Lee and to the Union. Her maternal uncles are both naval officers who remained loyal to their oaths. Richard Rodgers is a Federal cavalry officer wounded at Brandy Station and not discovered by Confederate forces. Discovered by Kate, what will she do?**_

_**Although this is a one shot your reaction to it will decide if I write a future full story set in the civil war also with Rick and Kate but as similar but different characters. Warning: M rated.**_

_**Swordwriter.**_

**Hearts Divided**

**Part One**

_**Brandy Station Virginia, June 10, 1863.**_

Katherine Beckett was in the woods looking for wild blackberries and hickory nuts. She was accompanied by one of the family's servants, old George. He was carrying an old flintlock fowling piece. The family's modern cap lock shotguns were with her brothers, one serving with the 1st. Virginia Cavalry, the other on General Lee's staff. Her father, James had lost a leg below the knee at Cerro Gordo during the Mexican war so he was not in the army.

Kate's basket was about half full of berries when she parted some bushes and saw a horse's forelegs sticking out from behind a large bush. She quietly pulled back and said, softly;

"George come here please." The old man came forward at Kate's call. Technically he was a slave but only because it was very difficult for a free black man in the south. All the family's slaves were treated like servants rather than slaves and were taught to read and write. Some of them were better educated than their white neighbors. James Beckett had intended to free them but the war came along before he could. As it was they were safer in their current condition. Jim paid them what he could.

Those young and able, likely to be conscripted into labor battalions had been quietly spirited over the border to Maryland and freedom Jim always alerted the authorities two days after they left. Claiming they had escaped.

Kate moved up to the bush again and parted it. She could see that the horse was probably lying in a small clearing obscured by the bush. She cautiously walked toward the bush, George following her, the shotgun at the ready. She saw another clump of bushes beyond where the horse lay, the bushes sat at the base of a small hillock. Kate walked closer until she could see the horse clearly. The saddle blanket was clearly one that belonged on the horse of a U.S. Cavalry officer. She heard a low groan come from the bushes. She moved a little closer until she could see the boot and part of a blue clad leg.

She cast a worried glance at the bushes. The man in there might be an enemy officer but he was still a human being. He was probably hurt and he needed help. She couldn't refuse that help.

"Hello, in the bushes are you injured, do you need help? Silence. Please I heard you groan, let me help you." She heard the unmistakable sound of a revolver being cocked.

The voice that answered her query was a cultured baritone but it was laced with pain.

"Don't come any closer, I don't need any help. I've got all the help I need, right here in my hand."

She ignored the command and stepped around the bush. A Union Cavalry officer lay with his back propped against the hillock. She was looking into a pair of ocean blue eyes that, even clouded with pain were the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen on a man.

The lines of pain and strain were evident in a ruggedly handsome face.

There was blood on his trouser leg and more caked on the side of his head and he seemed to favor his left side.

"But sir, you're wounded please let me help you."

The voice, still pain filled now also held a note of derision. "Let you help me? As if you would. Right into Andersonville. No thank you. I prefer to die honorably rather starve to death, naked after some rebel scum stole my clothes. Now you run along and finish picking your berries."

The man was shivering but the hand holding the revolver was rock steady.

Kate was stung by his words but she wasn't the kind to be stayed from a course of action she had decided on.

"Please sir let me help you I promise I won't turn you in or let anyone hurt you." The voice now was harsher than before.

"A woman keep a promise to me? Hah, that will never happen." Suddenly the man started coughing violently and the revolver fell from his hand. Not your typical wilting violet Kate was a woman descended from pioneers. With her, to think was to act. She sprang forward yelling; "George help me now!" The Union officer was lying on his side, coughing and shaking, his revolver forgotten on the ground.

She put a delicate hand on the man's forehead and pulled it away as if she'd been scorched.

"George, he's burning up. See if there's anything in his saddlebags that will hold water." George came back with a coffee pot and a canteen.

"Go fill the coffee pot at the creek." Kate ordered. Thankfully the canteen was full so Kate tore a strip off her petticoat and gently bathed the man's face. When George returned with the coffee pot Kate said; "George go to the house and get the spring wagon, some blankets, Toby, Willy and Lucinda."

While she waited for the wagon and her people Kate unfastened the high collar of the shell jacked and undid the first three buttons, then continued to bathe his face and neck. When the wagon arrived she stood up and directed George and Toby to place the officer in the wagon.

As soon as they had him upright Kate unbuckled his sword belt, decocked his revolver, wiped it off and placed it in the holster. They lay him in the wagon and still supporting his body; Kate unbuttoned and removed his jacket.

"We don't need anyone seeing this. She said. Toby, Lucinda, get him to the house and put him in John's room. Then come back for me. Bring that old canvas tarp and two bales of hay from the barn."

Kate walked over to where the horse lay. The horse didn't wear a U.S. brand so that wouldn't raise any suspicion when it was found. The saddle was an officer's McClellan unmarked as were the bridle. They would also raise no suspicion as both sides used them. It would be unusual, however if it hadn't been salvaged so Kate ordered George and Willy to strip the saddle and tack from the horse. They would burn the saddle blanket at the house.

Surprisingly, for an officer, there was a Sharps carbine in a boot attached to the saddle. That explained the carbine and pistol ammunition pouches as well as two cap pouches attached to the belt. Kate retrieved the carbine and the officer's saber. When the wagon returned they loaded everything on the wagon, covered it with the tarp and headed back to the house.

When she got back to the house her mother had already taken charge.

"Katie, take the gentleman's saddle bags and weapons to John's room. I don't know why you brought a Yankee officer here but it is our Christian duty to treat his wounds. Your father will have to decide to do with him after that."

Kate was appalled. "Do with him Mother? He's not an animal to be done with. You and I both know about the horrors at Andersonville and Libby prison. I can't understand why men who claim to be honorable can allow other men to be treated like that. Yankees aren't monsters Mother. Uncle Bob and Uncle joe are both Yankee officers. Are your brothers monsters?"

Johanna grimaced. "You're right Katie I shouldn't have acted like that. Still your father will have to decide what we can do."

Jim Beckett limped into the room, leaning on his cane. He looked at his daughter and said;

"Kate that wasn't wise bringing that young man here but I am proud that you did. You know that I was against this war and secession. I still love my country. Thankfully only our people know about him and they won't talk. I'm personally going to ride over and get Doctor MacLeod.

That stubborn Scot won't talk to anyone about one of his patients. Lucinda and Flora are preparing a bath for him right now and Francine is brewing some willow bark and meadowsweet tea for the fever."

It took about an hour for Jim to get back to the house with Doctor MacLeod. The doctor was a medium height man, slender, intense and a bit gruff. A shock of curly auburn hair topped a craggy face. A pair of cool gray eyes peered out from under shaggy brows.

"Where is my patient?" He said.

"He's upstairs in one of my son's rooms." Jim replied.

The doctor hurried up the stairs followed by Jim, Johanna and Kate. Jim showed the doctor to John's room. The doctor entered and looked around. The officer lay in bed, dressed in a borrowed night shirt. He was unconscious. Lucinda sat by the bed watching over the patient.

"Mister Beckett can you come help me please? You ladies stay outside, you too Lucinda."

The doctor lifted the nightshirt. The wound on the leg was neatly bandaged but had resumed bleeding a little and the left side of the ribcage was heavily bruised. Doctor MacLeod examined the ribs first, and then unwound the bandage. There was bruising around the entrance hole and the back of the thigh was hot to the touch and swollen.

"The bullet is still in there and it has to come out but we have to handle this man very carefully, he has four broken ribs." Doctor MacLeod was several years ahead of most of his colleagues in his medical thinking and practice. He was familiar with and accepted germ theory and had observed that clean wounds healed better and that clean hands and a clean working area reduced infection.

It would be several years before Lister and Pasteur showed scientific proof but MacLeod already practiced to those standards.

"I need a stable surface to work on but I don't want to move this man any more than I have to."

"My wife's sewing room is just down the hall. There is a large table in it." Jim said. Doctor MacLeod stepped out of the room and turned to Johanna Beckett.

"Do you have any old clean bed sheets?" Johanna wondered why the doctor wanted them but answered." Yes we have two that we just boiled we were going to make bandages out of them, they are in the sewing room."

"Good, replied the doctor I also would like to ask you to boil some water for me and call me when it's ready I will also need the strongest soap you have. He turned to Kate. I need you to stay downstairs Miss Katherine there are some things a young lady should not see."

When one of the servants told him that the water was boiling the doctor took his instruments downstairs and dumped them into the boiling water. He then took the pot off the stove and carried it back upstairs.

The room was now ready so he asked Old George and another servant to carry the officer into the sewing room. The water had cooled off enough to take his instruments out of the pot and lay them out. He washed his hands and then washed the wound area.

As he finished washing the patient regained consciousness. Looking up at MacLeod, he croaked; "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Doctor Ian MacLeod, a surgeon. You have been wounded and I need to remove the bullet. And may I ask who you are?"

The man grimaced in pain. "Captain Richard Rodgers, 9th New York Cavalry."

"Well Captain Rodgers I want you to drink this, its Laudanum it will help with the pain."

The look Rodgers gave him was anything but trusting.

"Captain, I am a doctor I don't have a political allegiance. My oath is to heal if I can."

Rodgers nodded and drank the medicine. The doctor had used a heavier dose than normal; he wanted this man completely unconscious. When the anesthetic took effect the doctor worked quickly. At the first cut of the scalpel a rush of blood and pus spewed out. Fortunately the ball was near the surface and was easily extracted without a lot of probing. He then took a thin steel rod and wrapped a piece of clean cloth, dipped in in pure alcohol and pushed through the wound channel pushing detritus out the other side. Even under heavy sedation Rodgers's body arched under the probing. After cleaning the wound as best he could the doctor poured alcohol into the wound then sutured it, leaving a bristle in place to permit draining.

He then bandaged the wound and securely bandaged the rib cage, all you could do for broken ribs. He then said to Jim Beckett; 'I will give you these three packets, have someone make a tea from willow bark and meadowsweet and give it to Captain Rodgers when he wakes up. Also mix this quinine with water or better, sweet wine and give it to him a few hours later. I'll come back and check on him tomorrow."

Kate went to see her mother. "Mama I want to sit with the Captain, I don't want him to be alone when he wakes up."

"You know that's not proper. Johanna said. Proper young ladies don't sit with gentlemen."

"Mama, I've sat in the hospital with our boys. And besides, shot and with broken ribs he's no threat to my virtue." Kate knew she could talk her mother into most things if she approached it properly. Johanna sighed but acquiesced.

"Very well Katie but I will sit with you." The two women walked up the stairs and entered the bedroom. Rick Rodgers was again dressed in a borrowed nightshirt with a light bandage on the side of his head. The blood Kate had seen on his head had merely been from a cut when his horse fell.

With the lines of pain gone, even with a flushed face Kate could see that he was younger than she thought, only twenty three or twenty four only a little older than her twenty-two. Most people in the South at that time would consider her odd if not an old maid if she wasn't married or engaged yet but as beautiful as she was, she hadn't found a man she wanted to marry.

Most of the "Southern Gentlemen" wanted a complacent woman who wanted nothing more than to bear children and manage a household. Kate wasn't that woman. She had a keen intellect and had no problem voicing her opinion. Kate was completely surprised at Johanna's next comment.

"He's a very handsome young man, isn't he, Katie, I wonder if he's married?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Why should you wonder such a thing Mama?" Johanna shrugged and smiled, sadly.

"He is so handsome I can't help but wonder if some poor woman up north is worrying about him like Beth is worrying about Tom."

Kate's look was equally sad as she looked at Richard and said;

"I don't think so Mama. When we found him I promised him that he'd be safe and that we weren't going to hurt him. He didn't believe me. He said that no woman ever kept a promise to him. That's terrible Mama. Even if he is a Yankee nobody deserves to be treated that way."

The two women sat and chatted for a couple of hours then went down to supper while Lucinda watched Rodgers. After they ate they went back up and sat for another hour.

Rodgers began to stir and Johanna ordered the tea to be brought up. Rodgers slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He tried to sit up but groaned and lay back down. Johanna propped his head up and held a cup of water to his lips. He took a couple of sips, and then said;

"Where am I, who are you?"

"I am Johanna Beckett Captain Rodgers and you are in our home. My daughter Katherine found you and had you brought here. Doctor MacLeod has removed the bullet and dressed your wounds."

Rodgers frowned. "Why? I told your daughter to leave me. I won't die in a prison camp."

"Why? Because I wouldn't let an animal suffer, much less a man. Kate flared. And it's God's choice when your life ends not yours." They didn't notice when the door opened. Jim Beckett stood in the doorway.

"The hell it's not. Miss Beckett." A quick bullet is better than slow starvation." Rodgers snapped, lying back, exhausted. Jim Beckett stepped into the room.

"Captain Rodgers I am James Beckett and I'll thank you not to use strong language around my wife and daughter."

"My apologies Mr. Beckett." Rodgers rasped. Jim came forward and laid a gentle hand on Rodgers's shoulder."

"I understand Captain; I was in the war with Mexico. I was wounded and I didn't want to be a prisoner. Fortunately I wasn't. Let me assure you no one here will tell the authorities about you. I do not approve of this war for either side. When you are well enough to travel, we'll get you to Maryland. Once there, what you do is up to you."

Kate leaned forward, a cup of tea in her hand. She held it to Rodgers's lips.

"Please drink this Captain it will help with your fever." Reluctantly, not trusting, Rodgers drank.

It was two more days before the fever broke. It was never dangerously high but it was persistent. Just after supper on the second day, Kate and Johanna were sitting with Rodgers, when he began to toss and turn in his sleep. Kate heard him mumbling something so she leaned closer to hear.

"Why Kyra, what did I do, why Kyra? It was followed by; Damn you Meredith, you faithless trollop go to San Francisco." The rest was unintelligible. The fever broke an hour later and Lucinda was sent for to prepare a bath.

Kate was coming down the stairs the next morning when she heard two maids gossiping. She paused to listen when she heard Rodgers's name.

"Mandy, it sure is a good thing that boy's a Yankee. He's too handsome by far. If Miss Kate got interested in him she'd have a big problem and I mean a big one."

"Why do you say that Flora?"

"Well I peeked when they was bathing him, I could sure handle him but he'd split Miss Kate in two. That boy's hung like a bull." Kate blushed red to her ears and then stomped angrily down the stairs.

Two more days passed before they would let Rodgers out of bed. Kate spent hours at his bedside talking and reading to him. Gradually his suspicion and cold attitude softened, he gave her an occasional smile and told her a little about New York but almost nothing about his life.

Johanna entered the room in the morning and set a pile of clothing on the dresser.

"I think that these will fit you Captain Rodgers, they are my son John's. He's a big man, like you. I hope that once you are dressed you will join us at breakfast. Toby will be up to assist you."

Someone had cleaned and polished his boots and removed the spurs. There was a bottle green frock coat and fawn trousers, a linen shirt and a bow tie. His spare pair of drawers and undershirt had been retrieved from his saddle bags and laundered. Once dressed he descended the stairs. He was limping heavily and leaning on Toby. He was in considerable pain but he wouldn't show it. He did feel refreshed as Toby had shaved him.

The whole family present was gathered around the table. Jim Beckett looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Captain Rodgers, won't you please join us? I must apologize for the beverages, coffee and tea are difficult to obtain. We make do with roasted grain and chicory.

Rodgers thanked Jim and sat down, wincing as his ribs throbbed. There were wheat cakes flavored with corn syrup, butter, pork and hush puppies. Rodgers relaxed and participated in the conversation a little. After breakfast Rodgers sat back and said;

"Mister Beckett, Missus Beckett I am grateful for what you have done for me but I have to try and get back to the army."

"Nonsense Captain, Johanna said. You are in no condition to travel. Doctor MacLeod says that you need at least month before you can travel safely. Also you don't know the countryside. We need to plan on how to get you to Maryland."

Rodgers shifted and winced again at the pain in his side. He acknowledged that the Becketts were right.

"Well if I am to be your guest, the least I can do is contribute. If you go to my saddle bags you will find two pounds of coffee beans and a pound of sugar." Johanna was thrilled at the gift. Coffee was expensive when you could even get it, as the blockade runners and greedy merchants charged outrageous prices for it and refined sugar was also scarce. Salt, at least they had plenty of although other spices were rare and salt too was becoming hard to get.

Rodgers thanked his hosts for breakfast and decided to return upstairs and lie down. Johanna said;

"Captain Rodgers, why don't you rest on the veranda? It is very pleasant there and the sun will do you some good." Rodgers smiled and agreed. There was a rocking chair and a foot stool on the veranda. Toby brought a blanket and a pair of house slippers. He helped Rodgers out of his coat and boots. Rodgers settled in the chair with the blanket over him and he soon fell asleep.

Kate and Johanna walked out together to check on Rodgers. They found him asleep in the rocking chair. Apparently he'd found a comfortable position because there was no sign of pain on his face. A lock of hair had fallen across his forehead. _He looks so young, so innocent why do we do this, why do we send our young men off to war? Why, put him in a gray uniform and he'd look no different than John or Philip._

Rodgers awoke about an hour later to find Kate gazing rather intently at him. He raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Looking for horns and a tail Miss Beckett? Sorry, I don't have either. Despite what you're told, the Union Army doesn't issue them nor pitchforks." Johanna laughed to herself as Kate blushed. This young captain might not be a devil but he certainly had a devilish way with words.

Two weeks passed with Rodgers getting stronger every day. He walked as much as possible with Kate often walking with him chatting and generally enjoying each other's company. Kate talked about her life before the war how she loved to read, played the piano, about the fancy balls in Richmond and summer parties here.

Rodgers told her about life in New York, the literary scene, the plays and music halls. He teased her about seeing Shakespeare's _Taming of the shrew_ and that the heroine's name was Kate. She pretended to be offended and smacked his arm with her fan. It took her a while but she realized that while he talked about life in New York, he didn't say anything about _his_ life in New York.

She knew by his behavior that he was a gentleman and that he was cultured and obviously an army officer but that's all she knew for sure, except that she was falling in love with him. She was also a little miffed that he hadn't tried, not even once to kiss her.

She'd had suitors try of course and even kissed a couple and why this handsome virile man wasn't trying baffled her. She'd stood it for another week and finally, one evening, she couldn't take any more. They were strolling through the garden, after supper when she stopped. He looked down, surprised to see the tears in her eyes. They had proceeded to a first name basis at this point. Underneath that sweet, demure exterior was an Irish fireball.

"Richard, we've spent so much time together and you know so much about me and I know so little about you. I'm sorry if you think I'm being forward but don't you like me, don't you trust me? Haven't I proven that I won't hurt you? Are you married Richard, is that why you won't talk about your life? Talk to me, please talk to me, tell me why you don't trust me."

Rick sighed and sat on a bench, pulling her down beside him. His blue eyes were dark as he gazed into her hazel-green ones. He searched for words. Finally he found them.

"Yes I like you Kate, a lot more than I should. You're beautiful, sweet and kind. As lovely a girl as I've ever seen. I want to trust you, I really do but trust is hard for me. I haven't told you about my life because it's nothing special. And no I'm not married. I was but I'm not now.

Divorce is such an ugly word and very few people are but it is there. I am divorced, so now you know and you should stay away from me." She took both of his hands in hers.

"Tell me why Richard. She had a sudden insight. Tell me about them, tell me about Kyra, and tell me about Meredith." He looks at her in shock completely floored by her question. "How do you know those names and why do you want to know about them?"

"You talked while you were unconscious. You mentioned both names. Kate took a bold step. I want to know because I love you."

Rodgers reeled in shock. "Kate you can't love me. You don't really know me even if you did, I'm an enemy soldier." Kate shook her head and looked at Rodgers as if he were completely stupid.

"I have been with you every day for more than three weeks. I may not know your background but I know the kind of man you are. The kind of man I'm in love with. Tell me about those women, tell me about your life and then just dare to tell me that you don't love me too.

Kate was softly stroking his neck and she could feel the tension draining out. He sighed.

"I come from a wealthy family and my grandparents left me a large inheritance. I invested it and it's grown. I never knew my father or even saw him. My mother tells me he was lost at sea before I was born. We, my mother and I never wanted for anything. I graduated from Harvard at seventeen. I met Kyra just after graduation I was in love with her, But her parents didn't approve of me. She left for London without a word.

A year later I met Meredith we married and she got with child but decided that she didn't want to be a mother. So as soon as Alexis was born she served me with divorce papers, left Alexis and moved to San Francisco. So you see Kate loving me would be a big mistake. One you surely don't want to make."

"Where is Alexis now?" Kate asked.

"She's living with my mother. She's three years old and I haven't seen her in two. I miss her terribly."

"What do you want for her Richard? Kate was looking at him with such care and concern that he couldn't hold back.

"I want what any man wants for his child, a safe home, a father who's there, a….a mother who loves her." Kate's look became even softer and her tone carried a note of longing in it.

"And for yourself Richard, what do you want for yourself?"

"I want a woman who truly loves me. One who will keep her promises to me. A wife and I want out of this damned war. I want an end to the fighting, the destruction." Kate smiled softly. She could see her hope coming true. Kate was decades ahead of her time.

"Why can't I be that wife, that mother? I have seen how you look at me this past week. I know that you are coming to love me. If you can tell me that I'm wrong, that you don't love me, if you can look me in the eye and say those things than I will accept that and just be your friend until you leave. If you can't do that then we will work on getting you safely home, with me at your side."

Rodgers was silent long enough that she began to worry. Then he shook his head, smiled and said;

"As much as I think that you are making a huge mistake I cannot deny that I love you. And for you to be my wife would be the fulfillment of my every dream but I can't see a way to make that happen."

She smiled again, her lovely eyes lighting up with happiness and anticipation. She touched his face.

"Don't worry about it my Darling, I already have an idea and my plan will be in place by the time we need to leave." She touched his lips delicately, closed her eyes and lifted her chin, leaving him no doubt what she wanted. The kiss was soft, not demanding on either side, infinitely tender.

It was fortunate for them that Rodgers wasn't ready to travel yet when news of Lee's disastrous defeat at Gettysburg reached Brandy Station. Retreating Confederate troops poured through Culpepper county. Only an alert Jim with Rick's Sharps and Old George with the shotgun kept looters at bay until a Confederate officer showed up with the provost guard. Unknown to the looters Rodgers was kneeling on the veranda with a revolver in either hand. (In addition to the Colt 1860 Army .44 Rodgers had a '61 Navy Colt and a '62 Colt New Police in his saddle bags. Both .36's)

The month of July passed quickly but with several battles in Virginia it wasn't safe to travel. A surprise visit by Kate's brothers John and Philip almost ruined everything but they were seen approaching and they were able to get Rodgers and his saddlebags into Kate's room.

The brothers didn't stay long, just long enough to eat a home-cooked supper with the family.

On the first of August Kate asked her mother and father to come into the parlor.

"Mama, Papa there is something I want, that is we, Richard and I want to tell you. We have fallen in love and wish to marry. Richard can't stay much longer and I won't stay behind. I know that it's a shock to you and I am sorry for that. We want your blessing and to be married in this house but if you withhold it I am leaving anyway and we'll be married up north.

Mama, Papa this was my own idea. Richard tried to talk me out of it and for me to wait for him. I won't do that." Remember what happened to Melanie Mayfield? She hasn't left the house since Reggie was killed. They waited to get married. She never got to be a bride."

To Rodgers's great surprise neither Jim nor Johanna seemed angry or even very upset. Jim said;

"You're right Katie we don't like it but we all know how willful you can be. You're a grown woman and we have no right to gainsay you. We want you to be happy. I will get Parson Trent out here in three days. He's against the war so he is safe. When the war is over we will celebrate properly."

Johanna said; "I have your grandmother Elizabeth's wedding ring in my jewelry box. She always wanted you to have it. Her fingers were so swollen from rheumatism that she couldn't wear it. I know it's not a wedding gown but you have that nice white summer dress you can wear."

Rodgers spoke up; " I promise that once we reach my home Kate will never want for anything. I will love your daughter until the day I die."

"How do you plan to get to safety?" Jim asked. Kate replied;

"Remember that you once told me that if you had to deceive someone, stick to the truth as much as possible? We will take the carriage. Rick will have his face and hand bandaged. Flora knows of an herb that will make his skin look burned without actually burning him. I am going to tell anyone who might challenge us that my husband is an officer who was wounded at Brandy Station. That part's the pure truth. We will say that we have relatives in Maryland who are Southern sympathizers who will treat him."

"It's a bold plan Kate, and if you do it in broad daylight it should work."

"Richard will wear his uniform trousers and boots. Since many of our officers wear the same things, that isn't a problem. His uniform coat we'll hide under my dresses in the trunk."

"You don't need to do that Kate, Jim said. There's a hidden compartment behind the seat. When that carriage was built there were still bandits in the area. Valuables were put in there. It's a fairly large compartment. Jim reddened. It was sometime used for smuggling things."

Three days later, Kate and Richard stood in the parlor with her parents as they recited their vows and the parson pronounced them husband and wife. They had a quiet wedding supper, just the four of them. Old George had managed to shoot a wild pig and several woods pigeons. Lucinda baked several yams and a small cake. It was from buckwheat flour and had no icing but they didn't care. It tasted wonderful to them.

Kate sat, trembling on her bed, a little out of fear and a little out of anticipation. It was the first time for her. She remembered what Flora had said and she wondered if she could accommodate her husband. She wondered if he would be impatient and rough or gentle. She expected the latter but she wasn't sure.

Richard came into the room, wearing a nightshirt. He sat on the bed beside her, gently tipped her face up and kissed her. His lips were gentle on hers and stayed just kissing her lightly for a few minutes. He nipped her lower lip and when her mouth opened he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Surprised at first, instinct took over and she met his with hers, eagerly. The sensations flooding her body had her panting and the heat rising in her blood.

She mewled as he pulled his mouth away and lifted her nightgown over her head. She heard the awe in his voice as he said; "Oh my God, Kate. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He sought her mouth again as he ran gentle hands over her body, cupping each breast almost reverently. He began placing kisses down the slender column of her throat and sucked gently at her pulse point. She moaned as he took one nipple in his mouth sucking on it while rolling its twin between thumb and finger.

Kate's moans and soft sounds of pleasure were almost continuous now. He laid her back and pushed her legs apart caressing the tender flesh of her inner thighs. There was a heat in her belly that she'd never felt before and a dampness at her core. She gasped as he thrust a finger into her slowly moving it, increasing her body's natural response.

Finally he removes his hand and positioned himself, slowly entering her, allowing her time for her muscles to adjust. She cried out at a brief pain, clutching his back, hard enough to draw blood. The pain was soon replaced by a growing pleasure as their bodies established a natural rhythm. Unlike many women on their first intercourse, Kate experienced a powerful orgasm that left her spent but cradled safely in his arms.

She awoke the next morning still cradled in her husband's arms, sore in places that hadn't been exercised before but happier than she'd ever been. They both bathed and got ready for the day. They had a light breakfast and Lucinda packed food for the trip. It was only about 85 miles from Culpepper to Frederic Maryland.

They bid farewell to her parents with a lot of tears and hugs and then it took some time to prepare Rodgers's disguise. They put Rodgers's uniform coat, two revolvers, saber and sword belt in the compartment, locked it and put the seat back in place. Kate kept the New Police in her bag, it was normal for women to travel armed in these times. The Sharps had been left with Jim.

After all their careful planning and extensive preparation the trip to Maryland was anti-climactic. They were only stopped and questioned twice and searched once and that search only cursory. Kate's southern accent and apparent sincerity, combined with the more pressing need for troops elsewhere on the line got them through.

The Federal troops on the Maryland side were more thorough but Rodgers provided them with his identity papers, which had been hidden in Kate's bodice and they passed them through. They stopped at an inn where they cleaned up and rested.

Jim Beckett had told them to keep the carriage and horses rather than try and send it back. Without Kate it was almost guaranteed that the horses would be confiscated by the authorities or stolen. Old George would stay with them as their servant if he wished. He was now a free man.

George did stay with them. He loved Kate like a daughter and Rodgers had offered him a salary that was quite high for a white servant of the time, much less a "Free man of color"

Rodgers had kept one hundred dollars in gold pieces sewn into the lining of his jacket. He removed them and bought new civilian clothes. He sent a wire to his mother telling her that he was alright and to expect him home in a few days. He asked the innkeeper for the nearest store that sold uniforms. He bought a plain black slouch hat with an officer's crossed sabers insignia and officer's hat cords.

With Kate settled at the inn, Rodgers put on his Jackett, hat and accoutrements and caught the train to Washington. Reporting in to army headquarters, he explained his situation and requested a furlough for medical reasons. He was granted two months.

It took him two days in Washington. He returned to Fredrick's to an excited and slightly worried Kate. From there they contacted Kate's uncle who was stationed at and lived in Baltimore. They left the carriage with him and the three of them traveled, by train to New York.

To say that Martha Rodgers was surprised to see her son arrive home with a new bride and that she was a southern girl was an understatement to say the least. But the unflappable Martha welcomed Kate with open arms and an enthusiastic "Welcome Katherine Darling."

**Epilogue**

**January 9****th****. 1866**

Jim and Johanna Beckett had kept in touch with their daughter and son-in law but hadn't seen them since they left. Richard had been furloughed to go home and finish healing but the ribs were slow in completely healing and he hadn't returned to active duty till April of 1864. Promoted twice for bravery on the battlefield he had ended the war as a Colonel of volunteer cavalry.

In her letters she had told them of arriving in New York and finding an instant welcome from Richard's mother. She told of the bonding with Richard's daughter Alexis. Since she was the only mother she'd ever known (She'd known that Martha was grandmother) It took her a very short time before she was calling Kate, Mama.

Richard had taken the time to find a very efficient smuggler who had the reputation of always delivering the goods and never pilfering from the packages. He was expensive but worth it. So along with her letters the Becketts received money in gold or silver coins, coffee beans, spices, refined sugar and other things unattainable or outrageously expensive in the south.

The Beckett family had been fortunate not to lose anybody to the war. John and Philip had both made it home by June of 1865. Their sister Mary who had been in England with her husband when the blockade went into effect made it home, with her husband in September.

Initially outraged at Kate for marrying a union Officer, John and Philip had changed their minds when both Johanna and Jim had pointed out how miserable their lives would have been without the support from Richard. The support had continued and even increased after the war ended because some things were still in short supply and paying jobs were scarce.

By this time all three of the Beckett siblings were eager to meet their brother-in law and reconcile with their sister.

Today was a special day. Not only was it Johanna's birthday but Katie was coming home.

The whole family was standing on the porch as a coach pulled up in front. First off the coach was a tall, broad, elegantly dressed man, wearing a black frock coat and grey striped trousers. To everyone's surprise, he wasn't wearing a top hat but a wide brimmed planter's hat. They could see his adoring smile as he handed his wife down from the coach.

Kate was breathtaking, lovelier as a wife and mother than she had been as a girl. She wore a lavender silk hoop skirt with a purple short jacket over a white silk ruffled blouse. A flower decorated bonnet confined her chestnut locks. Defying the conventions of the time she was carrying her child not leaving it to a nanny. The little over a year old boy was a perfect blend of his parents, bright blue eyes, chestnut curls and a cherubic face.

A little girl climbed down next, dressed in a miniature replica of Kate's clothes. Fiery red hair peeked out of her bonnet, and the same blue eyes as her father and half- brother had. Johanna knew from Kate's letters that this was Alexis. The girl took hold of Kate's skirt and tried to hide behind her while still peeking around her leg. Kate walked up to her mother and kissed her cheek.

"Mama, Papa I want you to meet your grandson, James Richard Rodgers. She handed the baby to her mother and then pulled Alexis out from behind her. And this is our daughter Alexis Harper Rodgers."

Johanna knew the story of Alexis and as empathic as she was, she knew exactly what Alexis needed. She leaned down and kissed Alexis' cheek.

"So you are my beautiful granddaughter Alexis. I'm Grandma. Come with me I think we can find something nice for you to eat." Kate stood there bemused as her mother went back into the house with both of Kate's children. Jimmy held securely against her breast and Alexis' hand firmly in hers. Richard was almost in shock as the normally shy Alexis happily put her hand in Johanna's.

Kate introduced her brothers, brother-in-law and sister to her husband and was happy to see the smiles all around but it was Johanna's simple act of love that healed divided hearts.

_**Please review this story. I could also use some prompts for more tales.**_

_**Swordwriter**_


End file.
